Randall (Video Game)
Randall is a main character and antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is Norma's snide and ruthless brother who is a scout for the floating survivors community, Monroe. Randall is the secondary antagonist of the game. Personality Randall is best described as a barbaric, mocking and callous man who will often make sarcastic personal comments towards his enemies. For example, he makes fun of Zachary's homosexuality when he forces him to shoot Samantha and Greg. In another instance, Randall teases Samantha and her brothers about their father's death. throughout the game, he goes from hostile to showing signs of being an outright sociopath. He seems completely unfazed by the concept of being killed, and even pushed Michonne towards killing him. He is also shown to be sadistic, as he admits to Michonne that he would've enjoyed smashing in Alex and James' brains in. He has been shown to be utterly ruthless and brutal, even towards his own people. He has no problems beating and torturing, and eventually executing people, including children. Despite that, he does appear to care about Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Randall's life prior before or as the outbreak began apart from the fact he has a sister named Norma. Randall was abused by his father. Post-Apocalypse Monroe During the time between the outbreak and the arrival of Michonne, Randall and his sister got together and founded a floating survivor colony called Monroe. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Randall first appears inside The Mobjack, where he discovers and captures runaways Samantha and Greg as well as Michonne and Pete. He takes them all captive and brings them to Monroe. On the way he reveals he is second-in-command of the community, and the leader is his sister. He locks Sam and Michonne in a room below deck on one of the ships. He later returns to collect Michonne and take her to Norma. If Michonne and Sam resist, Pete overpowers them, stunning Michonne with a blow to the stomach and knocking Sam unconscious. (Determinant) Whilst Michonne is being questioned by Norma, Randall points a gun at Greg's head, accusing one of the two of lying. Frustrated with Greg, he punches him in the face, threatening another assault until Norma commands him to stop. If Michonne lies or is rude to him, he heavily beats her before Norma talks him down, stating he went too far. (Determinant) He leaves, disgruntled, and returns with Pete a while later. He takes Sam and Michonne to Jonas's quarters, where he instructs Jonas's boyfriend Zachary to interrogate the two. After Zachary's hesitation, he becomes increasingly agitated, ordering Zachary to take action. Zachary does so, reluctantly shooting Greg in the abdomen. Disgusted, Randall takes Zachary out of the room. "Give No Shelter" Randall is shown when Michonne and Samantha free Pete. Michonne can choose to attack Randall, and if she does, the pair engage in a lengthy fight, battling over Randall's rifle until Michonne eventually succeeds in knocking him unconscious. Alternatively, Michonne fights Norma instead, causing Sam to briefly fight Randall, gaining an edge when she deters hm with a pistol. (Determinant) With Randall and Norma detained, the prisoners flee. Shortly after, Randall recovers enough and orders the group to search for the trio when they escape. He notices Michonne, Pete (Determinant) and Sam fleeing in a boat. Randall gives chase, catching up to them as they climb up a broken electrical tower. He starts shooting at them, one bullet hitting Sam in the shoulder, but they make it to the top, much to Randall's frustration. Randall searches for them with a small section of the group, eventually finding them at a barricaded mansion. He finds Michonne talking to a man called John outside, before quickly shooting the man in the head, killing him instantly. Seeing Michonne flee, he raids the place with his group, searching for her. His assailants are confronted by Pete (Determinant) and Michonne, being promtly killed. Randall searches the garage, being confronted by Paige. They wrestle briefly over his rifle though he succeeds in overpowering her, striking her in the face with the butt of his rifle. He turns to find Michonne slashing at him with her machete, swiftly knocking it from her hand with his rifle. As he goes to strike, he is grappled by Pete (Determinant). Struggling to break free, he is heavily beaten by Michonne though he manages to break free, head butting Pete then tackling Michonne. The pair eventually end up on their feet, Randall succeeding in dislocating Michonne's shoulder. However, Michonne shoves him off and proceeds to heavily beat his face in to a vice, disorienting him. She and a recovered Paige and Pete then crush his fingers in a vice. She questions him about Norma and Pete (Determinant). The interrogation results in Norma learning of their location due to Michonne using Randall's radio. Randall taunts Michonne, leading the women to berate or torture him further. (Determinant) Sam comes in with James and Michonne tells her what happened to her father. She says that if Michonne doesn't kill him, she will. She and James exit and Randall begins to taunt Michonne. She can then choose to kill him or spare him to bargain with Norma. (Determinant) "What We Deserve" Randall appears either alive or a as a Walker. If he's alive, he is gagged and has a brown bag tied over his head to hide his face when Norma comes. If he's a walker, he tries to bite Sam but Michonne binds his arms behind his back and ties a brown bag over his head to feign to Norma that he's alive later. (Determinant) He is then left tied to a chair until Norma arrives. Norma appears outside the house a few hours after the events of the last episode. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) Sam brings Randall to the gate, ensuring he stays out of sight until Michonne tells her otherwise. The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. (Determinant) As they talk, Jonas or a female in the group express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill one of the prisoners, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. Sam pushes Randall forward, fixing her gun on his head as she threatens to kill him. As they talk, Michonne can optionally shoot Randall in the leg to panic Norma, the man screaming if he isn't a walker. (Determinant) The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. He doesn't speak, but rather glares at Michonne. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. They struggle the man managing to grab her neck and begin choking her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot dead by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade, with Randall being shot dead by Sam. Norma and her group invade the house, leaving Randall's corpse to be devoured by the oncoming Walkers. Death (Give No Shelter) Killed By *Michonne (Alive, Determinant) Randall taunts Michonne, and and the player can either choose to kill him, or simply drop the wrench and leave the room. If the player chooses to kill him, Michonne bashes his head open with the wrench, killing him instantly. Death (What We Deserve) Killed By * Michonne (Alive, Determinant) * Samantha Fairbanks (Alive or zombified, Determinant) * Norma (Zombified, Determinant) Randall will be killed during the trade with Norma, although the exact circumstances of his death depend on whether or not he was killed in episode 2, and whether or not the trade with Norma is successful. There are many ways for Randall to be killed. Alive 'Executed by Sam: '''If Michonne doesn't cooperate with the trade, Randall will headbutt Sam and try to escape, but he is shot in back by her just before he could reach Norma which also knocks the sack off his head, he then looks her in eye before being shot in the head by her. '''Killed by Sam as he is attacking Michonne: '''If the trade is complete, Randall will instantly charge at Michonne once being freed where he attempts to kill her. If Michonne was unable to reach her gun in time, he is shot in the head by Sam. '''Killed by Michonne: '''If the trade is complete, Randall will instantly charge at Michonne once being freed where he attempts to kill her. If Michonne reaches her gun in time, she shoots him under the chin through the head. Zombified '''Executed by Sam: '''If Michonne doesn't cooperate with the trade, Sam pushes the zombified Randall and then shoots him in the back which knocks the sack off his head revealing that he is a zombie. The zombified Randall turns around to look at Sam before being shot in the head by her. '''Killed by Norma unnoticed: '''If Michonne is able to make the trade without taking the sack off the zombified Randall's head, he will wonder his way towards Norma where she takes the sack off his head thus revealing that he is a zombie, Norma instantly shoots him in the head upon discovery. '''Killed by Norma noticed: '''If Michonne is ordered and complies with taking the sack off the zombified Randall's head Norma will be shocked upon discovery. After getting shoved towards Norma, with no hesitation she puts her brother down by shooting him in the chest, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This lists shows the victims Randall has killed: *Greg Fairbanks ''(Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Zachary (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *John Fairbanks *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Michonne Michonne and Randall have a very poor relationship. Michonne loathes Randall for kidnapping her and Samantha and causing Greg's death. Following the death of John, Michonne's hatred towards Randall is released when she tortures him brutally, breaking his fingers in the process. Randall is also hostile towards Michonne, and enjoys to harrass her physically and emotionally. As seen when he beats her during questioning, fighting in the cabin and provoking Michonne about her two daughters. If he wasn't killed by Michonne at the end of "Give No Shelter", Randall also expresses hatred to Michonne for burning down their ships and teases her ironically for seeing herself as the good ones. Perhaps as revenge for Monroe, this is what drove him to charge at Michonne and strangle her before getting shot in the chin. (Determinant) Though the level of hatred Michonne has for Randall is ultimately player-determined, Michonne still despises him for the pain he's caused her and her friends. Norma Norma and Randall have a loving brother-sister relationship. When Randall is captured by Michonne, Norma stops at nothing to get him back, willing to negotiate, or retrieve him by force. Though Norma doesn't appreciate Randall's temper, it's shown she loves him no matter what. When Randall was killed, Norma was shocked and angered, this drives her to attempt kill Michonne and the rest or her friends. Samantha Fairbanks Samantha, like Michonne, loathes Randall for causing Greg's death and capturing her, as well as his violence towards her. When he kills her father in cold blood, Samantha's hatred deepens. When he is help prisoner, she attacks him and beats him multiple times. When trading hostages, if Michonne doesn't cooperate, Randall will try and escape, only to be killed by Samantha. Greg Fairbanks Randall despises Greg, he is annoyed by Greg's behavior and believed that it runs in the family. Depending on how Michonne responds when being questioned by Norma and Randall, Randall would either spare or beat him multiple times. Greg on the other hand despises Randall and would refuse to give him satisfaction by disobeying his orders, much to Randall's annoyance. When Greg was shot by Zachary by accident, Randall shows only disgust to his death. Zachary Randall harasses Zachary for his sexuality and for doing nothing beneficial to Monroe. Zachary fears Randall and doesn't like the way he treats Michonne, Greg, Pete or Samantha. If he is spared by Samantha, Zachary admits he should've killed Randall instead of Greg. Jonas Randall harasses Jonas for his sexuality and looks down on him like he does to Zachary, as seen when he barges into their rooms without their permission and forces Jonas to leave before using the room to interrogate Michonne and the others. Randall may respect Jonas more then Zachary as Jonas is there only doctor saying he a good doc and a hard worker. In episode 3 if Zachary was killed Jonas is outrage that there only here to get Randall and not get revenge for Zachary. Pete Though they weren't seen interacting much, it's clear that Pete despises Randall for his treatment of him and Michonne when they were kidnapped, as well as the Fairbanks' family. Gabby Gabby seems to trust Randall as she follows his ordered without question when they first appeared. However Gabby seems to not care about Randall saying Randall don't worth this and that they should get revenge instead of Randall. Paige Like Samantha and Michonne, Paige has a strong dislike for Randall. Paige is seen struggling fighting him off and with Michonne and Pete (Determinant) they quickly subdue him. Paige is angry about Randall killing John and with threatening to kill the rest of her friends. But Paige see no reason to kill him and thinks he more valuable to them alive. If Michonne kills Randall Paige will be angry that they lost there bargaining chip. James Fairbanks Randall threatens Michonne that he will enjoy killing James. When Randall see's James he will mock him about killing her father. Depending on your words Randall will act like it was a favor saying he better off. In episode 3 James will tell Michonne he needs to pay while holding a gun implying James might have thoughts about killing him showing he has the same hate for Randall like Sam. Cam Cam seems to trust Randall as he follows his orders without question. Cam will lead Randall to where he found Michonne and Samantha. Randall looks shocked as the tower falls, crushing Cam. Randall seems angry at this, and is dead intent on finding Michonne and Samantha. Alex Fairbanks Randall and Alex are never seen together, but Randall has no regard for him, saying to Michonne he would enjoy killing him. Michonne can tell Alex about what Randall did, making Alex very upset, learning of his father's death. John Fairbanks Randall kill's John in cold blood. Randall has no regard in killing him in fact Randall seem to enjoyed killing him showing no regard or regret in killing him. Randall will mock's his child about his death showing how much of a sadistic Randall is. Appearances ''Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" (Zombified or Alive, Determinant) Trivia *Randall is shown to be a strong and capable fighter: **During "In Too Deep", he is able to subdue Michonne and Sam when they try to escape, managing to block and counter numerous attacks. He also heavily beats Michonne ''(Determinant) and Greg during the interrogation. **In "Give No Shelter", he is able to hold his own against Michonne, only losing his advantage when she or Sam use a gun. (Determinant) Later in the episode, he is able to simultaneously hold his own against Michonne, Pete (Determinant) and Paige, managing to knock Paige and Pete to the floor and dislocate Michonne's left shoulder before finally being subdued. Randall is able to take a lot of torture by Michonne and seems unfazed by it. **In "What We Deserve", if he isn't a walker, he easily tackles Michonne to the ground and nearly chokes to death, having to be killed by Sam or Michonne. (Determinant) *It is hinted that he, and possibly Norma, were abused by their father with a belt. *Randall has more possible death scenes than any other character, with a total of 7. *Randall as a walker being a hostage is similar to a scene in Issue 120. *In the The Walking Dead: Michonne 2015 Game Awards Reveal Trailer Randall's face is noticeably different, his headlines are differently positioned, his cheek line is missing, his under eye lines are different and his hair is noticeably larger. *In "Give No Shelter" when Randall asks Michonne what to say to Norma, unless he was being sarcastic, is probably that Randall plays or played the piano. *If Michonne lets Randall speak and reveal all he knows to Norma without cutting the transmission, Randall will taunt her about how slow she is and how she's not as smart as she thinks. If Michonne insults him because she trusted him, he will rhetorically return the same insult. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monroe Category:Deceased Category:NPC